


Fire and Gunpowder

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex in danger, F/F, First Date, Lucy to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: Ever since Lucy had haughtily called herAlexandra, Alex had been infatuated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for sralinchen who asked for the prompt, "Did you really think I’d just give up?"
> 
> Thanks to zennie, as always, for looking this over for me.
> 
> This story takes place in a universe where they never left the desert DEO and Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers never met.

“No. You’re letting your personal feelings affect your judgment, Agent Danvers.” Lucy watched as Alex drew herself up straighter, her well-defined jaw clenching and holding back whatever stream of expletives Alex was tempted to hurl at her. The agent’s eyes glittered with anger, but Lucy had to admit, Alex Danvers was hot when she was pissed.

They were alone in a hallway at the DEO, away from prying eyes and curious ears. Alex raked a hand through her hair before gripping the back of her neck, giving herself a moment to formulate a halfway professional response.

“Tell me you wouldn’t do the same,” Alex said, her tone now icy cool. “We need the intel, Director, and my _father_ could be in that plant.” Alex stepped closer, using her height to tower over Lucy. “I don’t need a team. I can go in on my own. Supergirl can back me up.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Alex.” Lucy refused to be intimidated by the taller woman, stepping closer and standing her ground. “You’ll get a goddamn team. Hell, I could just send one in without you and we could do it when we have a better assessment of the threat level.”

“Cadmus has a way of slipping through our fingers. If they’re in there, I’m not letting them go this time.”

“If they’re in there, you’re going to need more than a small strike team.”

“It’s reconnaissance, Lucy. Let me confirm or deny their presence, and I’ll back the hell off and wait for your orders.” 

They stared at each other, standing so close Lucy could feel the warmth radiating off Alex’s body. Lucy itched to step closer, to slide her hands over that black polo. Alex had a habit of doing that to her, riling her up and leaving her no outlet for the kind of release she craved.

“Do I have your word on that?” Lucy asked tightly.

Some of the tension eased from Alex’s shoulders as she sensed she was about to get her way. “Yes.”

“Fine. No Supergirl on this one, though. We need her dealing with Cyborg Superman. Assemble a small team of your choosing.”

Alex sighed but she nodded. “Thank you,” she ground out, but at least she sounded like she meant it.

“And when you’re done, you owe me a beer for this one.”

Alex blinked in surprise, but her lips curved faintly. “Seriously?”

“Keep pushing, Danvers, and I’ll make it two.”

“Make it two anyway. And you’re on.” Alex smirked at her before pivoting on the heel of her boot and striding off to form her team.

Lucy allowed herself that guilty pleasure of watching Alex walk away.

****

It was getting harder to breathe.

Thin streaks of sunlight filtered in through rusted cracks in metal, highlighting dust motes that floated thick and heavy in the air. Alex let her head thump lightly back against the crate she was propped up against. Sweat glistened on her arms and face and dripped uncomfortably down her spine. Only a few hours ago, she’d been practically freezing. Now the temperature was climbing outside the shipping container, and she was beginning to feel like she’d been locked in an oven set to broil.

Checking her phone again, Alex frowned when there was still no signal. The small contingent of agents she’d been with when they were attacked had vanished, and Alex didn’t know if they were alive or dead.

Kara would be looking for her. Alex didn’t question that, but she knew her odds of being found, even by a sister with x-ray vision, were less than ideal. She could be anywhere by now, having woken four hours ago to utter darkness. It had taken almost three hours before the first hint of sunlight had begun to filter in, confirming what Alex had suspected by touch and the light of her phone. She’d been locked in the container, and as the sun rose, so did the heat.  

Lucy had warned her, but Alex’s stubborn pride and the desperate need to find her father had clouded Alex’s better judgment. They’d squabbled, again, something they seemed to be doing with more frequency these days. Both she and Lucy took some sort of perverse enjoyment in riling each other up, getting under each other’s skin, but this time Alex had caught herself considering shoving Lucy against a wall and kissing that smug smirk off her beautiful face.

The thought had left Alex rattled and off her game, especially knowing she all but made a date with Lucy when the night was over. Alex prayed none of her fellow agents had paid the price for her scattered attention.

Staggering onto her feet, Alex studied the crate she’d been leaning against. She’d tried to get it open with her bare hands already, tearing nearly every fingernail in the process, but with little luck. Kicking the hell out of it had only made her legs hurt. There had to be a way to get it open, to see if there was something she could salvage inside that might get her out of there.

Alex checked her pockets again as she circled the crate on unsteady legs. She’d been stripped of her tactical vest and weapons. Frankly, she’d been surprised to wake up alive in the container at all, having expected to be gunned down where she stood. Instead, someone had cracked the butt of a gun against her skull and the lights had gone out.

For a moment, Alex paused, leaning her hands on the crate as she gave into her fear, letting it sweep through her and away. She had to try and stay alive for Kara. Alex didn’t want to fail her sister, didn’t want to be the one to devastate Kara again with another loss, but as she shoved off the crate, it was Lucy’s reaction Alex found herself considering. Would Lucy mourn her? Would Lucy care she was gone? Did the other woman feel the same heat Alex did when they were alone together? Did she savor it and want more?

Alex swallowed, raking her sweat-soaked hair away from her features as she blew out a shaky breath at the detour her thoughts had taken. Locked up tight with her death closing in, it seemed pointless to deny what she’d been feeling. 

Ever since Lucy had haughtily called her _Alexandra_ , Alex had been infatuated.

Slamming her hands against the wood, Alex knew it was pointless. She slid back down to the floor, stripping off her black polo to leave her in her sports bra. It was marginally cooler, but not enough to keep her from being dead if someone didn’t find her and soon.

****

“You know this is a distraction, Ma’am,” Vasquez said quietly, keeping her voice low so only Lucy could hear.

“I know. Cadmus wants Supergirl occupied for some reason, but until we discern what that reason is, I’m devoting all our resources to finding Agent Danvers.” Lucy stared at the monitors, trying to focus and not dwell on the dread coiling in her chest. “Bring up the satellite imagery for the plant again. We must be missing something.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Vasquez’s fingers flew over the keyboard, fulfilling the request.

Logically, Lucy knew the likelihood of finding Alex alive was almost non-existent. The other agents had been located unharmed and tied together inside the abandoned plant, but Alex had been singled out to keep Supergirl busy in a fruitless search for her sister. Every time Kara checked in, the fear and despair were heavier in her voice, and Lucy ached to think what would happen to the younger woman when the time came and they found Alex…

Arresting the thought before she could finish it, Lucy started to pace. Alex wouldn’t give up on her, and Lucy would be damned if she would give up on Alex. They were going to find Alex Danvers alive, and Lucy was going to read her the riot act for acting so rashly. She might even suspend Alex for the hell of it. Assuming, of course, she didn’t kiss the hell out of the other woman first in relief.

Falling for Alex was about the dumbest thing Lucy knew she’d ever done, but they clicked somehow. Even when their forceful personalities rubbed up against one another, it was a hot, addictive kind of friction. Lucy suspected they’d be equally as combustible in bed, and she’d been tempted to push Alex just a little to see if she was right. Now she wished she had. 

“Just took an updated image, Ma’am,” Vasquez announced, punching up the satellite picture of the plant before the agents had stormed it on one screen, the current image on another. 

Lucy moved closer, her gaze roaming over every feature. Everything looked the same. Frowning, Lucy stepped closer to the console, narrowing her eyes at the current image. She pointed at a cluster of old, abandoned shipping containers. They’d been searched, but turned up nothing. “Susan, can you run a program to count these from last night versus now?”

Vasquez glanced again at both pictures. There were too many to tally by eyeballing it. “Yes, Ma’am. You think they took one?”

“Let’s find out.”

****  
Leaving Vasquez to her algorithms, Lucy strode toward her office. She ached for a few hours of sleep, but she’d be damned if she rested before they found Alex. Stepping away from prying eyes, Lucy closed the door and leaned against it, frowning when she realized she’d retreated to Alex’s seldom-used space rather than her own.

Her gaze drifted over the small smattering of items indicating the office was even used. Alex was more than capable of leading the DEO, but she chafed when chained down by bureaucracy and red tape. Lucy was better at the politics, the mental maneuvering required to balance the well-being of the agency against the requirements and demands of the powerful people who kept the lights on while allowing them to operate in the shadows. Alex… Alex excelled at the strategy of what they did. She knew the skills and personalities of every person in the building and wielded them efficiently and effectively. Together with J’onn, they’d proven to be a devastating team, even if they mixed like fire and gunpowder.

But God, Lucy loved to fight with the other woman. She loved the battles of wits and wills. Alex stimulated her in a way few people ever had. The fact that they could argue like cats and dogs and still go out for a drink with the team and laugh about it had been a dynamic Lucy had never experienced with anyone. Lately, however, she was beginning to suspect their fights were less about competing ideologies and more about finding an outlet for frustration of a more… personal nature.

Swallowing, Lucy drew in a deep breath, pushing away from the door. She picked up a frame on Alex’s desk, studying a photo of the woman on her mind and Kara. They were laughing, their smiles big and genuine for the camera, the love between them tangible. The sight made Lucy’s heart clench.

“Keep fighting, Alex. We’re coming.”

“Ma’am?” Vasquez’s voice in her ear made Lucy twitch.

She tapped her two-way. “What is it?”

“You were right, Ma’am. One of the containers is missing.”

****

Head throbbing, Alex kept her eyes closed, trying to breathe slowly and deeply even as her muscles occasionally cramped painfully enough to wring soft cries from her throat. As lightheaded and nauseous as she was, Alex knew she was almost out of time.

It was a little after 10:00 am. In another hour, the sun would be even more brutal, turning the shipping container into a literal oven. Why Cadmus didn’t just kill her, Alex couldn’t understand, but she wasn’t surprised they’d chosen a cruel way for her die.

Alex was too dehydrated to cry, but she mourned nevertheless. She picked up her phone, turning on the recording function with fumbling fingers, and weakly began her goodbyes. Kara was first, and it nearly broke Alex to leave the message for her sister, but Kara deserved to know how much she believed in her, how proud she was of all she had accomplished, not just as Supergirl but as Kara Danvers. Alex would be sure Kara never questioned how much Alex had cherished being her sister.

Her mother and Hank followed. She left a message for her father in case he ever came home.

Struggling to breathe now, her throat painfully dry, Alex pressed record one last time.

“Lucy,” she murmured. “Looks like you win our final argument, Director. You were right. I let my personal feelings... get in the way of my judgment. And honestly, it always drives me crazy... when you tell me no.”

Alex paused to catch her breath. She couldn’t stop panting. “You drove me kinda crazy in a lot of ways,” she admitted softly. “But as much as we fight I… I like you. I respect the hell out of you.” Alex lapsed into silence as the phone continued to record. “I was really looking forward to buying you that beer,” she said finally. “Maybe… maybe I would have found the courage to…”

Her hand was shaking, and Alex could feel darkness closing in on the edges of her vision. “I hope the other agents made it out. If not... the responsibility falls... on my shoulders, not yours.” She took a shuddering breath. “Take care of Kara for me, okay? And no beating yourself up, Luce. I know… I know you did everything you could.”

The phone slipped from Alex’s fingers, clattering onto the dusty floor. She closed her eyes, surrendering to the inevitable.

****

“Report,” Lucy ordered as she stepped back into the control center, hope and fear blooming in equal measure in her chest.

Vasquez didn’t answer her for a moment, too busy typing, and Lucy resisted the urge to bark another order at the other woman.

“Once we knew what to look for, I started reviewing every traffic camera within the plant radius.”

“Did you find it, Susan?” Lucy demanded, stepping up beside her. “Don’t tell me how. Tell me where.”

“The truck was last spotted turning off on the main access road.”

“What main access road?”

“Ours, Ma’am. It could be anywhere out here in the desert with us.”

Lucy clenched her jaw, fury rushing through her veins. “Bastards dropped her right in our own goddamn backyard. Get me satellite imagery. Find it, Susan. Start close but outside the perimeter of our cameras and sensors. I want a helicopter ready to take off in ten minutes with a medical team onboard.”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

“Where’s Supergirl?”

“She and Director Henshaw are questioning two Cadmus operatives in custody at Taft Correctional Institution. Should I contact her?”

Lucy almost said yes, but then she shook her head. “We’ll let her know when Agent Danvers has been brought back to the base.”

Vasquez nodded in quiet understanding and went back to work as Lucy pivoted and headed for the heliport. If they found Alex dead, Lucy didn’t want Kara to see that. It might be the one thing that could break Supergirl.

Throat tight, Lucy lifted her chin, ready to face the moment in Kara’s place, knowing Alex would have wanted her to.

****

“Open it!” Lucy shouted over the whine of the rotors, waiting as an agent hurried up to the container and cut the padlock trapping Alex inside. Protocol would have had them sweeping the container first, but protocol could go to hell. Lucy jerked open the door, swinging it wide and feeling a rush of heat, hotter than the dry desert air, buffet her face. “Please, God…” she whispered as she stepped inside.

Alex was down, having shirked all but her underwear and sports bra. Lucy knelt next to her, grabbing her shoulder and gently rolling her over. 

“Alex?” Lucy beckoned, laying her fingers against Alex’s neck, her own heart pounding in her ears. She finally felt a weak but rapid pulse, and Lucy had to resist the urge to kiss the agent for staying alive. “Knew you were too stubborn,” she said with a shaky smile.

The medical team scrambled in after her.

“She’s alive,” Lucy informed them as they set a stretcher down and gently settled Alex on it. She watched as the team started activating cold packs and laying them strategically on the agent’s body, pleased they’d come prepared. “We need to transport.”

“Let us get her stable, Ma’am,” the doctor requested.

“Wouldn’t we have a better chance of doing that in an air-conditioned base?” Lucy snapped.

He frowned at her, but dipped his head in agreement.

Minutes later, the chopper was lifting off. Lucy couldn’t take her eyes off Alex, leaning forward as best as she was able in her harness to run her fingers through Alex’s hair as the wind tried to buffet it about.

“You’re going to make it, Danvers,” Lucy told her, even though her voice was lost in the roar of the rotors. “That’s an order.”

****

She was cold. 

Alex fumbled for a blanket, ever muscle in her body protesting her movements, and she groaned faintly.

A chair scraped across the floor, and warm fingers brushed soothingly over her forehead before drifting through her hair. “You chilled?”

Alex nodded.

A moment later, the scratchy texture of a wool blanket was draped over her, and Alex sighed in relief. The touch through her hair resumed, and Alex turned toward it, savoring the meager comfort. She forced her eyes open, pleased to find Lucy standing beside her. Lucy smiled at her, and Alex forgot some of her discomfort instantly. It was hard to feel too awful when Lucy smiled at her like that. “Hey.”

Lucy snorted a soft laugh. “Hey yourself, Danvers.”

“You found me.”

“Did you really think I’d just give up?” Lucy teased.

“You? Never.” Alex licked her lips. “Got any water around here?” She tried to sit up, but Lucy wouldn’t let her, encouraging her to ease back against the pillows.

“Careful. You’ve got an IV going. You’re dehydrated.”

“So that’s why I feel so lousy.” Alex weakly accepted a cup of ice chips and she spooned some into her mouth, her hands trembling.

“Need help with that?” Lucy asked, and Alex managed a scowl. Rather than look intimidated, Lucy grinned, and Alex smiled faintly in response. Lucy really did have a beautiful smile.

Alex realized she was staring when Lucy cleared her throat gently and looked away, a soft blush on her cheeks.

“The other agents?” Alex asked.

“Safe. Cadmus wanted you. We’re still trying to figure out why they played all these damn games, but we’re sure they needed Supergirl out of the way for something.”

Alex considered that, frowning. “I don’t like being used against her.”

“I’m pretty pissed about it myself,” Lucy confessed. “Another few minutes and you might have…” She swallowed.

Alex set aside her cup, looking up at Lucy apologetically. “Sorry I put you through all this trouble. Should have listened to you, huh?”

Lucy leaned down playfully. “I’m sorry, Agent. Did you just imply that I was right?”

Alex took a breath at her nearness, enjoying the light scent of Lucy’s perfume. “Don’t let it go to your head, Director Lane.”

Lucy smiled, her features temptingly close, and Alex wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

“I got your message,” Lucy said, studying Alex intently. “You still owe me that beer.”

Alex could only vaguely remember what she’d said in those final moment of consciousness, but she remembered speaking honestly. “May have to wait a few days, but you know I’m good for it.” 

“How about a little incentive to speed that timeline along?” Lucy cocked one eyebrow.

“Incentive?” 

Lucy’s right hand eased along Alex’s jaw as she leaned down further, kissing Alex softly, letting her mouth linger. “More where that came from if you’re interested, Dan-” The rest was cut off as Alex tilted her chin, kissing Lucy again with more heat.

They parted reluctantly.

“That’s pretty good incentive,” Alex had to admit, relishing the chance to stare into those vivid green eyes up close.

Regretfully, Lucy stood. “Get well soon then. I’m thirsty and I don’t like to be kept waiting.” Lucy winked at her, glancing at Alex’s silent heart monitor and smirking slightly before she left.

Alex grinned and didn’t feel an ounce of guilt as she enjoyed watching Lucy walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey.”

“ _Christ_ ,” Alex whispered harshly, her heart rate spiking in surprise. She combed a hand through her disheveled hair as she eyed her sister, sitting alone in the dark on Alex’s couch. She hadn’t been there when Alex had finally drifted off to sleep five hours ago. “What are you doing?”

Kara shrugged, her knees drawn up to her chest, a soft blanket wrapped around her hunched shoulders. “I… it’s stupid.” Alex could hear Kara swallow from across the room. “I just, needed to hear you breathing, I guess.”

Alex went still. She knew the need well, having spent more than one night by her sister’s bedside at the DEO, keeping watch after a close call. Taking a deep breath, Alex shuffled over to the couch and sat down beside her sister. “I’m okay, Kara.”

“Yeah, but you almost weren’t. They used you, Alex. Cadmus used you to get to me, and they would have killed you if Lucy hadn’t been so damn smart.” Kara swallowed again, looking older in the faint light coming from the city through the balcony door, as if the last few days had aged her somehow. “If Lucy hadn’t gotten to you in time, I don’t…”

Sliding her arm around Kara’s shoulders, Alex drew her closer and Kara didn’t resist. “But Luce did, and I’m stubborn. You’re stuck with me for a while longer,” Alex promised, kissing Kara on the crown of her head as Kara snuggled against her. 

“We only get so much time,” Kara whispered. “And they… tried to rob us of that. Bad enough they took Jeremiah, but this… I don’t know what I would have done if they’d…”

“They didn’t, so you don’t have to think about it. And if something ever does happen, Kara, know that I want you to stay true to who you are. The best way to avenge me is not to give into the darkness, okay?”

Kara nodded weakly, fussing with the blanket until it was wrapped around them both. 

“You going to do this for the next few nights?” Alex asked. “Should I leave pillows out for you?”

A faint smile ghosted over her sister’s lips. “No,” Kara grumped. “It was just your first night home from the infirmary. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Alex watched her, affection swelling so much in her chest it ached. “Want to come by for a _Stranger Things_ marathon when you get off work?” she offered. “I can’t go back to the DEO until tomorrow. I figure I’ll be ready to come out of my skin by tonight.”

“You’re just trying to humor me.”

“Actually, I was trying to get you to go buy ice cream because I’m all out.”

Kara snorted. “Fine. I’ll buy you ice cream.” She fell quiet again, and Alex frowned, suspecting she hadn’t gotten completely at the heart of whatever was bothering her sister.

“What?” Alex urged, bumping Kara with her shoulder. “Something is still on your mind.”

For almost a full minute, Kara said nothing. Finally, she sighed. “I wasn’t going to listen to it, but I… I did. The message you left when you thought you weren’t going to make it.” Kara’s blue eyes were full of tears as she faced her sister again. The sight hit Alex square in the heart, and it clenched, painfully.

“I needed to tell you, to make sure you knew…” Alex hesitated. “I am proud of you, Kara. More than I could ever say. More than I left in that message.” Her own tears began to rise, blurring the familiar outlines of her apartment. “And I had to be sure there was never any doubt in your heart… in your head… that I love you. There is nothing in my life that I love more than you.”

Tears spilled down Kara’s cheeks. “You know that goes both ways, right?”

Alex smiled tightly.

“Alex,” Kara breathed. “If, if I had the chance to go back. If it turned out Krypton was still there. That I could be with my family again… I wouldn’t go. I _couldn’t_ go. Not unless you came with me.”

Her own tears slipped free, and Alex swallowed hard, Kara’s words healing some fracture in her psyche that was convinced she wasn’t worthy, that she would never be enough in the eyes of the people she loved. “Kara,” Alex choked out, and Kara turned, pulling her into a hug they both desperately needed. They lingered there for a few quiets minutes, taking solace and strength in one another, in the bond between them that had yet to break. 

“I heard what you said to Eliza and Jeremiah too.”

Alex could only imagine how painful that had been. It had gutted her to leave those messages. “I’m sorry. I just wanted the people I care about to know…”

“I know. I’ve been there.” Easing back so she could see Alex’s features, Kara smiled timidly. “You left one for Lucy.”

Hesitating, Alex frowned, her stomach quivering nervously. “I did,” she said slowly.

Kara scooped up one of Alex’s hands in hers, threading their fingers. “Something you want to tell me?” she asked softly, smiling encouragingly through her tears.

Alex licked her lips. She’d spent nearly two days in the infirmary recovering, and Lucy had been a persistent presence at her bedside. Kara had apparently noticed Lucy’s unusual attentiveness, and with the recording Alex had left for the other woman, she was connecting the dots. “Um...”

“I kinda knew Lucy liked you,” Kara continued as if Alex hadn’t spoken. “But, you liking her back was a bit of a surprise.”

A hundred excuses crowded onto Alex’s tongue, but she bit them all back. “For me too,” she admitted. 

Kara wordlessly squeezed her hand.

“You two make a certain kind of sense, though.” 

Alex rolled her eyes, wiping at her tears with her free hand. “Really? How do you figure? We fight like cats and dogs.”

“That’s because you’re both…” Kara lapsed into silence, and Alex leaned forward, studying her sister’s features. She was pretty sure Kara was blushing, but it was hard to tell in the relative darkness.

“We’re both what?”

“Vasquez said you’re both in heat.”

“She said what?!” Alex demanded, starting to rise off the couch, but Kara held her back, chuckling weakly.

“She’s not wrong, Alex. You and Lucy are intense. You’ve got a lot of… tension… built up between you two.” 

“It’s too early to be talking about this.” Alex unfurled from the couch, shuffling into the kitchen to get coffee. She pulled two mugs out of the cabinet and turned only to jump again when she found Kara right behind her. “Stop that!”

“Sorry. I just…” Kara sighed. “Two things and then I’ve got to go to work. One, you should totally go for it with Lucy. I know you haven’t had a whole lot of luck with the dating thing, but maybe you were just dating the wrong kind of… people.”

“People? You mean men?” Alex arched an eyebrow. 

Kara shrugged. “Maybe. Would that be so bad? If you realized you were…?”

“Gay?” Alex supplied the word, her stomach clenching nervously, but saying it out loud didn’t diminish the possibility like she thought it might. If anything, saying it felt like a truth she’d been trying to deny for too long. She pivoted, going to the coffee maker which had already brewed her first pot. Her hand shook slightly as she poured it. “I don’t know what I am, Kara.”

Kara took the mug Alex handed her, ignoring the bowl of sugar her sister pushed in her direction. She set the mug down, focusing on Alex. “You know I’ll love you just as much whatever you figure out, right?”

Alex took a deep breath. “It’s just… it’s easier, you know? Being alone? Relationships muddy the waters. They make things complicated…”

“They can also make things wonderful. Alex, you promised.”

It was a low blow and they both knew it, but Alex had to admit it was a damned effective one. “That’s not fair, Kara.”

“What’s not fair is how much of your life you’ve already given up for me. Whatever is happening between you and Lucy… please, go for it, Alex. Don’t be afraid of it, or what it could mean. Just… enjoy it and see where it leads.”

“She kissed me,” Alex confessed, having wanted to tell Kara for days but chickening out every time she had the chance.

“Lucy?”

Nodding, Alex drummed her nails on the side of the ceramic mug. “When I was in the infirmary.”

Kara stifled a smile, but Alex could see it was taking all her sister’s super strength not to jump up and down in excitement. “You kissed her back, right?”

Alex rolled her eyes, but then she nodded again.

An undignified little squeal escaped. “Sorry,” Kara quickly murmured. “Did you… like it?”

“Kara…”

“Fess up, Alex. It was awesome, wasn’t it?”

Alex twisted her mouth. “It was pretty damn awesome,” she had to admit. 

Squealing again, Kara hugged her, and Alex swore as her coffee sloshed over the lip of the mug and onto the counter.

“So when are you taking her out?” Kara leaned back. “Do you need help planning the date? I’ve got a Pinterest board…”

Alex grabbed a towel and wiped off the counter. “Down, girl. We’re just going to go grab a beer and see where things go from there.”

Scowling slightly, Kara looked like Alex had just denied her potstickers and ice cream. “Fine. Playing it cool and casual. I get it.”

“Yeah. Cool and casual. And that’s enough to make me a nervous wreck.” Alex eyed her sister warily as she took a hesitant sip of her coffee.

Kara grinned. “When are you going?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“This is a good scared, Alex. Don’t run from it, okay? You charge right at the bad kind of scared all the time. Run to the happy scared this time.”

“The happy scared?”

“You know what I mean.”

Alex shook her head, but she smiled faintly. “You said there were two things. Going for it with Lucy is one. What’s the other?” 

Kara pulled her into another hug, forcing Alex to hold her coffee far away from them both. “Just… try not to die on me, okay? Not for a long time.”

Alex bit her lip as she settled her chin on Kara’s shoulder. She couldn’t make that promise any more than Kara could, but she knew she’d always do her best to come home to this.

****

“Agent Danvers.”

“Major Lane.”

Lucy grinned at the familiar sight of Alex in all black as they passed in the hall at the DEO. Alex looked rested and recovered, and Lucy’s hopes for their evening together grew brighter. It had taken a considerable amount of self-control not to call or text Alex yesterday after she’d been discharged from the infirmary, but Kara had insisted her sister was fine. Lucy hadn’t been sure what to make of all the times she’d caught Kara grinning at her like a fool, though. “How you feeling?”

“Good. Still have orders to stay largely indoors for another few days, but I’m fine.”

“So lab work, huh?”

Alex shrugged, her leather jacket creaking softly. “Good excuse to get caught up on paperwork.” She rubbed her bottom lip with her thumb and hesitantly took a step closer. “So… tonight….”

Arching an eyebrow, Lucy waited, hoping like hell Alex wasn’t going to second-guess what was happening between them and bail on their plans.

“How would you feel if we skipped the bar?”

Swallowing, Lucy dipped her head once in the affirmative. She wasn’t going to push if Alex wasn’t ready. “Whatever you want, Alex.”

Alex frowned, and Lucy guessed she hadn’t hidden her disappointment terribly well. “I don’t mean… I mean… I _meant_ ,” Alex said with a little exasperation at herself, “maybe we could go somewhere that serves actual food. Something besides greasy onion rings, anyway.”

Lucy’s breath caught, her stomach fluttering in delighted surprise. “You mean… like have... dinner?”

“If… if you want.” Alex stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets to keep from fidgeting.

“You asking me on an honest-to-God date here, Agent Danvers?” Lucy asked, a charmed smile springing to her lips.

Alex shrugged again, the motion jerky. “Depends.”

“On?”

“Whether you say yes or not.” Alex gave her a nervous smirk, and Lucy wondered if she could get away with kissing her in the empty hallway.

“You like the Waterfront Grill?” Lucy asked. It wasn’t swanky, but it was nice and had fantastic food. If she pulled a string or two, Lucy suspected she could get them seats on the always-in-demand deck.

Alex nodded, looking cautiously hopeful. 

Casually checking the hallway to make sure they were still alone, Lucy quickly leaned up and kissed Alex softly, unable to deny herself the simple pleasure. “Pick me up at 6:00 so we can watch the sunset.”

“So… it’s a date then?” Alex asked, a slow, beautiful smile spreading over her lips. “I mean, like a _date_ date?”

“It’s a date, Alex.”

****

“Am I floating?”

Kara gave her sister a look as she stepped inside the lab, her cape swishing gently behind her. “Floating?”

“I feel like I’m floating,” Alex muttered. “Like my feet won’t stay on the ground.”

Coming closer, Kara set her elbows on the counter as she watched Alex work. There was a nervous energy radiating off her sister, and Alex had a cute, tiny smile on her features Kara couldn’t recall seeing before. “No on the floating. At least physically anyway, and I’m kind of an expert on that.” 

Alex flashed her a quick smile and wrote something in a file.

“What happened? You look like you’ve been bitten by a happy bug or something.”

“I have a date,” Alex proclaimed.

“Beers with Lucy?”

“ _Dinner_ with Lucy. At the Waterfront Grill. On the deck, no less.”

“That’s the best place to watch the sunset in the city.” Kara was impressed; she was also tempted to squeal and hop around like a little kid, but she held herself together. “How’d you pull that off?”

“I didn’t,” Alex admitted with a shrug. “Lucy knows a guy that knows a guy.”

“So this is a real…?” Kara prompted.

“Date. Yeah.” Alex blew out a nervous, but excited breath. “I don’t know what to wear. What should I wear?”

“The Grill is casual, Alex. You don’t need to worry.”

“But I want to look good casual. Like…” Alex searched for the right term.

“Sexy casual?” Kara guessed.

Alex blushed, but she nodded. 

“Okay. Your new pair of True Religion jeans, the one with the little rips, that royal blue comfy sweater, your boots and black leather jacket.”

“Really?” Alex muttered.

Kara nodded. “You look amazing in the blue, the jeans fit you like a glove, and the jacket and boots lend just the right amount of badass to the ensemble. I assume you want something that will make Lucy want to jump you on the spot. That should do it.”

“Kara!” Alex hissed under her breath, and Kara grinned, unrepentant. 

“Want me to go get that stuff for you? Do you need sexy underwear?” Kara couldn’t help but giggle when Alex blushed again, harder, and backhanded her in the stomach.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” Alex mumbled.

“Which part? The clothes or the underwear?”

“Kara…”

Chuckling, Kara pulled Alex in for a quick hug. “Give me twenty minutes. I need to go give Lucy the shovel talk first.”

“Do it, and, in our next training session, I will kick your ass,” Alex promised.

“Wow. I try to help my sister out and this is the thanks I get…”

“Go!” Alex ordered, and Kara laughed again. “And Kara?” she said when Kara reached the door. “Go ahead and throw in the sexy underwear.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely NSFW. ;) 
> 
> Thanks to zennie for looking this over for me!

“Come on, already! Let me see.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Alex grumbled as she opened her office door. “It’s just clothes, Kara.”

Kara whistled in approval, and the blush already glowing on Alex’s skin deepened to a vivid scarlet as a couple of passing agents gave them a glance and a grin. 

“Stop it,” Alex groused, but she was inwardly pleased at the response.

“Seriously, Alex.” Kara came closer, taking her sister’s hands and gently squeezing. “You look really nice.”

Alex glanced down at herself, unconvinced. “Yeah?” she asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Kara nodded. “Five bucks says Lucy can’t keep her hands off you for more than five minutes once she sees you.”

Scrunching up her features, Alex shook her head slightly in denial, even as the thought made her stomach clench pleasantly. She’d be perfectly fine with that reaction.

“You okay?” Kara dipped her head to make eye contact, a small, encouraging smile on her lips. “You sure you’re ready for this?”

Alex blew out a nervous breath. “Which part? Dating a woman for the first time, or the fact that woman is Lucy Lane?” 

“I’m not worried about the Lucy Lane part. She is so into you.”

“Kara…”

“She is, Alex. And it’s _Lucy_. She’s funny, and feisty, and beautiful, and smart… and she smells _amazing_. Honestly, I’m a little jealous that you’ve scored someone so cool to date.”

Alex shoved her shoulder, but Kara didn’t budge. “She is all of those things. Makes me wonder what she sees in me, you know? And I’ve barely dated, let alone dated a woman. I don’t know what I’m doing...”

“You’ll figure it out,” Kara said with complete confidence that bolstered Alex’s own. “And Lucy will be glad to help.” She winked.

Shaking some of the nerves out of her hands, Alex gave her sister a nod. “Suppose it’s too late to back out now.”

“Do you want to?”

“No,” Alex admitted. “When I’m not feeling so nervous, I’m actually kinda excited.” She grunted when Kara swept her into a sudden hug.

“Just go and have fun, Alex. Buy her that beer. Cadmus tried to keep you from having this night together. Stick it in their face.”

Barking out a laugh, Alex hugged her sister back as hard as she could. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Kara murmured as she turned her head and kissed Alex’s temple. “I’ll bring donuts in the morning. I’ll want details.”

****

“Ready?”

Glancing up from her paperwork, Lucy’s breath hitched in surprise. Alex stood there in the doorway to her office in painted-on jeans and a navy sweater. Her hands were tucked into her back pockets, and a black leather jacket was draped over one arm as she leaned on the doorframe, offering Lucy a hesitant smile. 

Lucy wasn’t sure if she should curse God or sing his praises when he dangled temptation like that in front of her.

“Yeah.” Lucy swallowed as she shut off her laptop and stood. Alex’s gaze swept over her in shy appreciation, leaving every inch of Lucy tingling. It was insane how much she wanted this woman, how happy she’d be to yank Alex into her office, close the door, and have her way with the agent right there and then.  
   
Alex shuffled a few steps into the office as Lucy slipped on her own leather jacket and grabbed her purse. “You look…” She took a nervous breath. “You look really nice.”

It wasn’t the smoothest compliment Lucy had ever heard by any stretch – James had laid some pretty impressive ones on her – but Lucy had never been given one so achingly sincere before. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she smiled. “So do you.”

Shrugging, Alex reached out hesitantly to adjust Lucy’s collar on her jacket. She was wearing perfume for a change, and Lucy took a deep breath of it, enjoying Alex’s heat as it buffeted lightly against her. If she played her cards right, Lucy would get much closer to that heat before the night was over. Resisting it now was torture. 

“You look beautiful in green,” Alex murmured. “Brings out your eyes.”

They’d nearly been robbed of this moment, of the sweet intensity thrumming between them. Lucy swallowed, beyond grateful they’d been fast enough and Alex Danvers had been too stubborn to die. Thanks to fate and a little luck, they finally had a chance to see if this thing between them could be more, and Lucy wasn’t going to waste it, especially when her fingers itched to touch the other woman. 

“Come here,” Lucy whispered. Grabbing the hem of Alex’s sweater, Lucy tugged her closer. Alex came willingly, arching a single eyebrow as Lucy pulled her down until their lips met in a kiss that curled Lucy’s toes. 

They finally parted slowly, both breathing hard. 

“I think I owe my sister five bucks,” Alex said with a pleased smile.

“Kara bet you I couldn’t keep my hands off you?” Lucy guessed with a smirk.

Alex nodded.

“Make it ten,” Lucy murmured, kissing her again.

****

Waves crashed on the shore as the sun began to sink through a smattering of clouds, a few surfers making the most of the dwindling light. Alex smiled, peace drifting over her for the first time since she’d been taken. The beach had always been her refuge, the place that felt like home, and it was nice to enjoy it with Lucy at her side.

“This okay?” 

A faint breeze stirred Alex’s hair, carrying with it the scent of sand and surf. They were nestled under a wide umbrella on the corner of the deck, affording them a little more privacy and a view of the Pacific Ocean stretching out endlessly before them. “This is perfect.”

The waiter had just left after dropping off their beers and taking their orders. Alex leaned forward slightly, enjoying the sunset as it burnished Lucy’s features in gold. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and Alex could barely keep her eyes off her. 

“This isn’t too much sun, is it?” Lucy worried.

Alex shook her head. “I just have to avoid the heat of the day and overexerting myself if I’m out in it.”

“Is overexerting yourself in general okay?” Lucy asked innocently, but the smile she gave Alex was anything but.

Alex nearly choked on her first sip of beer. “Guess that would depend on how… overheated I got.”

Lucy looked like she was going to press the point, but then she glanced away. “You ever try it?” She gestured at the surfers.

“I grew up on the beach in Midvale. I was in the water every chance I got.”

“There are pictures of surfer Alex in a wetsuit somewhere?” Lucy smirked, her gaze roaming over Alex’s form as if imagining the sight.

“You sound intrigued, Major.”

“Maybe.” Lucy grinned, propping her elbow on the table and her chin on her fist. “You any good?”

“At surfing?” Shrugging, Alex took another sip of her beer. “I don’t suck. You?”

“Never tried it.”

Alex sat up a little straighter, crossing her arms on the table. “You’re kidding. James never took you?”

“I’m a city girl. What few waves lapped at the shore in Metropolis, you definitely didn’t want to wade in without a tetanus shot.”

Chuckling, Alex squinted into the sun, watching the figures riding the waves. “I could teach you.” 

“Patience isn’t one of your virtues, Alexandra.”

Lucy was the only one who could get away with calling her that, and she knew it. Secretly, Alex didn’t mind. Lately she’d been wondering if Lucy would call her that in bed, and the thought never failed to make her hot all over. Now was no different, and Alex swallowed a big gulp of her beer in a futile effort to bring her temperature down.

“Now where did your mind just go?” Lucy purred, biting her lip. “You’re nearly as red as your hair.”

“Um…” Alex blew out a slow breath, laughing a little at herself.

Lucy eased closer, lowering her voice conspiratorially. “Or was it the name? Do I need to call you Alexandra more often? The first time I said it you looked like you didn’t know if you should kiss me or kill me.”

“It was even odds,” Alex admitted. “You certainly managed to get under my skin.”

“You know…” Lucy hesitated, some of her good humor vanishing. “The whole Cadmus thing with you and J’onn. Alex, I…”

Alex held up her hand. “I was pissed for a while, but you were just doing your job. You didn’t know what they were capable of. None of us did.”

“Still.” Lucy sighed, turning her attention to the sunset. “It keeps me awake some nights thinking about what they could have done to you if Kara and I hadn’t…”

“You’ve saved me from Cadmus twice now,” Alex pointed out gently. “I wouldn’t be here tonight if it weren’t for you.”

Lucy’s throat rippled on a rough swallow as she turned and stared at Alex. Without a word, she reached across the table to tangle their fingers, and Alex’s pulse jumped at the contact. 

“I’m glad you are,” Lucy said sincerely. “And I’m glad we’re getting the chance to explore.... this.”

Tightening her grip, Alex held Lucy’s gaze. “Me too.”

****

Black waves spilled over gray sand, chasing after their bare feet as they walked along the beach under a bright and full moon. After dinner, Alex had taken Lucy’s hand, leading her toward the water, and Lucy had followed without question, suspecting some part of Alex needed this after the week she’d had. 

The water was warm, but the air was chilly. Going for broke, Lucy eased an arm around Alex’s waist, leaning into her curves and heat. Alex didn’t disappoint, wrapping her own arm around Lucy’s shoulders.

“Always loved the sound of the ocean,” Alex murmured. “When I first moved away from home, I had the worst time falling asleep without the waves outside my window.”

Lucy smiled. “Let me guess. You have one of those wave machines.”

Chuckling, Alex shook her head. “I adapted. Eventually. Most nights I’m so tired by the time I get home, I just collapse.” 

“You do work harder than just about anyone I’ve ever met.”

Alex shrugged. “When your sister can touch the stars, you have to work extra hard to keep up.”

“Tell me about it,” Lucy muttered, snuggling a little closer. They fit together perfectly, and Lucy knew she could get used to this. “As hard as it’s been in Lois’ shadow, I can’t imagine what it must have be like in Kara’s.” 

“It was tough,” Alex answered honestly, “but… even when my parents would forget I was only human, Kara never did. We’ve had our ups and downs, but my sister has always been my greatest champion and I’ll always be hers.” Alex stopped walking, turning in Lucy’s grip to look at her. “I’m sorry you and Lois have such a strained relationship.”

“It’s getting better,” Lucy admitted. “Now that my dad isn’t twisting my opinions of my sister, and now that my sister knows I’ve warmed up to aliens…” She sighed. “We’ve got a long way to go before we’re singing _Kumbaya_ or anything, but we’re making progress.”

Alex smiled, and Lucy’s heart kicked against her ribs.

“You have a beautiful smile,” Lucy said quietly, the tide tickling the edges of their feet.

Arching an eyebrow, Alex didn’t look away, staring at Lucy intently. “Do I?” 

“Yeah. You do.” Lucy reached up, tracing Alex’s bottom lip with her thumb before reluctantly withdrawing.

“Good thing you make me smile so much then,” Alex said after a moment.

Lucy’s breath caught. “Look at you. Alex Danvers with the smooth line.” Alex’s grin widened and she laughed. “I knew you had game…”

“Please.” Alex rolled her eyes, bashful. “I’ve barely dated. I just luck into being smooth every once in a while. Broken clock being right twice a day, and all.”

Intrigued, Lucy pried gently. “Am I the first woman you’ve dated?”

“That obvious?” Alex asked quietly.

“No. Just curious.”

“I… never really got what the big deal was, you know? About dating? About…” Alex hesitated, not sure how much she should share.

“Sex?” Lucy guessed, honored Alex was being so open with her.

Alex’s features screwed up adorably. “Then you barreled into my life. Called me Alexandra and pushed _every_ one of my buttons. I had to ask myself why you got under my skin. Why I couldn’t stop thinking about you. In that shipping container, with the end closing in, I couldn’t ignore the truth anymore.”

“I’d have preferred you come to that conclusion a little less traumatically,” Lucy said with a smile, “but I’m glad you’re here, with me.”

“It doesn’t bother you?” Alex searched her features. “That I’m… an idiot about this?”

“No one would ever accuse Alex Danvers of being an idiot.” Lucy tightened her hold, drawing Alex closer. “You might do idiotic things sometimes,” she allowed with a tiny grin, “but you’re not an idiot.”

Nodding, Alex was quiet a moment. She swallowed, drawing in a deep breath as she seemed to come to some sort of decision. “So… where would it fall on the list of idiotic things I’ve done if I asked you back to my place?”

“Alex,” Lucy breathed. “You sure? Don’t feel like you have to…” Alex’s mouth was sinfully warm on hers, arresting Lucy’s feeble attempts at protest, and Lucy threw the last of her caution to the wind, threading her fingers through Alex’s soft hair to cup the back of her neck and urge her on. 

For better or worse, some things were meant to be. This was one of them. 

****

They were on each other before the door closed. Alex couldn’t catch her breath as they tore at each other’s clothes, shedding their jackets, desperate to be skin-to-skin. She was a woman possessed, craving Lucy like a drug.

Lucy kicked off her heels, and Alex laughed lightly when she had to bend a little further to kiss her as they stumbled toward the bed. Lucy got her revenge, her hands, still chilled from the night, sliding under Alex’s sweater to palm her breasts, and Alex’s amusement gave way to a heady moan.

Stripping off her sweater, Alex cast it aside, not giving a damn where it landed. Lucy deftly unhooked Alex’s bra and yanked it off, wasting no time wrapping her lips around one of Alex’s nipples, and Alex’s whole body twitched like she’d touched a live wire.

Humming with approval, Lucy sucked harder, her fingers clutching Alex’s belt buckle, urging her closer until her back hit a wall. Alex shivered, pitching forward and catching her hands on the wall on either side of Lucy’s head while the shorter woman wielded her height to her full advantage. When Alex felt the light scrape of teeth, her knees nearly buckled. “Lucy…”

Lucy moaned, the vibration tingling across Alex’s skin as Lucy began to loosen Alex’s belt buckle, her mouth never stopping as she drove Alex crazy.

Sex had never felt like _this_ before, and Alex ached to feel more. 

Lucy’s sweater joined Alex’s, and after some fumbling, so did her bra. Alex wanted to take the time to appreciate the body being revealed to her, but Lucy wouldn’t be denied. Pushing Alex back, they both tripped going up the small set of steps to the bed. Her belt and zipper already undone, Alex shucked her boots and started to slip off her jeans when Lucy shoved her down onto the bed and did it for her. Alex thought she might spontaneously combust as Lucy caught her breath, staring at her.

“Jesus, Alex,” Lucy hissed in appreciation before easing up on the bed, settling on her knees between Alex’s parted thighs as she looked down at her, considering her plan of attack. She gripped Alex’s hips, her thumbs grazing over them with just the right amount of pressure to make Alex tremble and her breath stutter before moving deliberately lower. She smirked faintly at the black, lace underwear. “Someone wanted to get lucky tonight.”

Alex tried to think of something clever to say, but thinking at all was becoming a tall order. “Am I going to?” she challenged, meeting Lucy’s gaze, daring Lucy not to tease but to take. Her hands fisted in the comforter and her hips came off the bed when Lucy cupped Alex intimately, her palm pressing down on Alex’s clit. 

“What do you think?” Lucy goaded, grinding her palm down harder, the texture of the lace adding to Alex’s pleasure.

Chest burning as she struggled to breathe, Alex rolled her hips toward Lucy’s hand, her eyes fluttering closed as jolts of pleasure spiraled through her from Lucy’s touch. “Luce…” Alex pleaded.

“Do you want me to make you come like this?” Lucy demanded, her fingers teasing lower as she kept up the pressure. “Or do you want me inside you?”

“Fuck me,” Alex gasped, for the first time in her life wanting someone inside her, needing it.

Two of Lucy’s fingers eased past lace to sink into Alex’s heat. Alex’s back arched off the bed as she thrust her hips forward, trying to take Lucy deeper. Lucy felt incredible.

Shifting closer, Lucy thrust into Alex again, making the bed sway. She bent forward, teasing Alex’s breasts once more with her teeth and tongue. She kept her pace deliberately slow, trying to make Alex beg.

“Like that?” Lucy whispered, her breath ghosting fast over Alex’s skin. “Or do you want it harder… _Alexandra_?”

Alex turned loose of the comforter to clutch at Lucy, the last thread of self-control fraying. 

With a knowing, sensual smile, Lucy gave Alex exactly what she needed, wringing sounds from Alex’s throat Alex never thought she could make. The pace rough and exquisite, Lucy finally took mercy on her, using her thumb to drag Alex off the ledge and into a pit of sheer pleasure. Alex cried out as she came, and Lucy shivered at the sound, pitching forward into Alex’s body with a guttural moan.

****   

That was new. 

Lucy struggled to catch her breath, listening to Alex’s heart thundering beneath her ear. She’d never… not when she wasn’t even being touched, but Christ, Alex had been sexy as hell. Watching Alex chase her pleasure, knowing she was in command of it, had fueled Lucy’s own. When Alex had finally pulsed around her fingers, Lucy had tipped into her own small release. 

“That was...” Alex swallowed roughly, her hands splayed over Lucy’s back to hold her close. “That was…”

“Fucking amazing,” Lucy breathed, sliding off her, but keeping one arm loosely linked around Alex’s waist.

Alex nodded, rolling weakly toward her. She ducked her head, capturing Lucy’s mouth in a searing kiss. It was hot and messy, and it wrecked Lucy in the best way possible.

“Rao,” Alex gasped when they parted, and Lucy chuckled.

“Praying to Kara’s god now?”

“I just saw the light, so hell yeah.” Alex kissed her again, easing closer, her fingers teasing Lucy’s jeans open. “You’re overdressed, Major.”

It was almost intimidating, the way Alex was looking at her, those whisky eyes full of desire and determination, and Lucy ached anew for Alex’s touch, to feel that mouth on her. 

Alex slid off her to stand on shaky legs, laughing softly at her state as she peeled Lucy’s jeans off, taking her underwear with them. She slipped out of her own before climbing back into the bed, crawling over Lucy who couldn’t take her eyes off her. 

“That’s better,” Alex said, her voice a sexy rasp when she finally molded their bodies together, her thigh slipping between Lucy’s.

Lucy shuddered at the rush of sensations and eagerly rocked against Alex’s thigh. Alex groaned, her breath leaving her in a ragged gasp when Lucy’s arousal coated her skin.

“Feel what you do to me?” Lucy whispered in her ear, eager to egg Alex on, to be Alex’s mission. She wanted to experience that feral intensity, that relentlessness, applied to her, to her pleasure. Lucy wasn’t sure she would survive, but she’d go with a smile on her face.

Alex licked her lips, moving slowly against Lucy, purposefully, until she ducked her head and began to explore Lucy’s breasts with her mouth, experimenting with her teeth and tongue. Threading her hands through Alex’s hair, Lucy arched into her, needing more. “Alex…” she pleaded. They could do slow and tender later. Right now, Lucy wanted Alex to break her.

Hearing the need in Lucy’s voice, Alex inhaled sharply, shifting to tease her fingers through Lucy’s arousal but using her thigh to increase the pressure. Lucy’s whole body quivered at the sensation, at the heat of Alex’s fingers, and when Alex finally entered her, she did it roughly, pounding Lucy into the mattress and making her moan with approval.

“Harder… “

Alex groaned as she complied, instinctively knowing what Lucy wanted from her and all too happy to comply. Her mouth latched onto Lucy’s neck while her free hand gripped Lucy’s hip to angle her just so. There would be bruises all over her in the morning, and Lucy couldn’t wait to savor every one of them.

“Lucy,” Alex’s voice was awed and heavy with desire as she forced herself as deep as she could go. Lucy wrapped her legs around her to encourage her as the headboard banged against the wall. 

Panting, Lucy saw stars when Alex used her palm, pressing down and rubbing just right to set Lucy off. Lucy thrashed under Alex, only to feel Alex use her height and weight to pin her to the mattress as she came, bucking against Alex’s fingers.

“Jesus…” Lucy finally gasped when she could breathe again, Alex’s body deliciously heavy on top of her own. Alex started to roll away, but Lucy grabbed her shoulders. “Don’t… stay.”

Breathing heavily, Alex swallowed, laying her forehead on Lucy’s shoulder. “Wow…”

“Yeah,” Lucy said with a euphoric laugh. “Wow.” She ran her fingers through Alex’s hair as the sweat cooled on their skin. “You okay?”

“I’m… perfect.”

Lucy grinned, pressing her head back into the pillow so she could meet Alex’s eyes. “I knew we’d be compatible, but…”

“Wow,” Alex said again, kissing her softly. 

“Wow,” Lucy agreed.

“I think Vasquez was right.”

Lucy frowned, confused. “Vasquez?”

“She told Kara we were in heat.”

“Well… she wasn’t exactly wrong…”

Alex chuckled, her tone low and husky as she nuzzled Lucy’s neck, her breath fast and warm over Lucy’s skin. “Apparently not.” She turned her head, catching Lucy’s mouth in another blistering kiss. “I want you again.”

“Then come get me, Danvers.”

Alex followed her orders without complaint.

**** 

Alex was jarred from her dreams into an even better reality. Lucy was sprawled nearly on top of her, her breathing slow and deep. Alex couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept so hard through the night, but Lucy had done an impressive job of wearing her out.

A knock jerked Alex’s attention to the front door, and she realized what had woken her. The sunlight filtering in through her windows was her second clue.

“Kara,” she whispered in horror, sliding out from under Lucy faster than she wanted. Lucy grunted in displeasure only to curl around Alex’s pillow. For a moment, Alex could only stare at the sight of a naked Lucy Lane in her bed, her mouth going dry until Kara knocked again and called her name.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Alex opened a drawer and pulled out cotton shorts and a t-shirt and dressed herself faster than she ever had in her life before sprinting toward the door. With a deep breath, she undid the locks and opened it just enough to lean in the doorway, blocking Kara’s view. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Kara greeted with a puzzled smile. A pink box from their favorite bakery was in her hands. “I texted you, but you didn’t answer.”

“Uh… sorry.” Alex winced. She hoped she hadn’t missed any messages from the DEO. “I… overslept, I guess.”

Kara tried valiantly not to grin, but it was a lost cause. “She’s in there with you, isn’t she?”

Alex scratched her temple, blushing faintly. “Maybe.”

“Your shirt is on inside out,” Kara pointed out, “and I could always just…” She toyed with the edge of her glasses, threatening to slide them lower.

“Kara,” Alex huffed, her cheeks heating with embarrassment. “She’s sleeping.”

Grinning like a fool now, Kara nodded. “So, you did need the sexy underwear.”

“Oh, my God,” Alex grumbled as Kara tried to suppress a giggle.

“Are you happy?” Kara asked, her blue eyes bright and full of so much love it made Alex’s chest ache in a wonderful way.

“Yeah,” Alex whispered. “Last night was…” She smiled, unable to find the words.

Kara playfully shoved the donuts into Alex’s hands. “Keep those. I’ll get more. Something tells me you’ll need them.” She gripped Alex’s wrist and squeezed. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Alex said sincerely.

“And for me too. Vasquez said you guys wouldn’t sleep together on the first date. I totally called it. Now she owes me dinner.”

“Wait. You bet on us?” Alex asked with mock outrage.

“Tell Lucy I said hi.” Kara winked and pivoted on her heel, heading off down the hall. Alex leaned out of her doorway, resisting the urge to yell after her.

“Everything okay?” Lucy’s hand unexpectedly snaked around Alex’s waist, and Alex twitched in surprise as she closed and locked the door. 

“My sister and Vasquez have been betting on us.” Alex turned in Lucy’s arms, charmed to find her in nothing but one of Alex’s t-shirts. It came down to mid-thigh, revealing those toned legs Alex had been fascinated with the night before. 

Lucy grabbed the box out of Alex’s hands. “That we’d sleep together on the first date?” Alex nodded. “Who called it?”

“My sister.”

Grinning, Lucy popped open the box and pulled out a chocolate glazed donut. “I wouldn’t have bet against it.”

Alex leaned against the door. “You knew this was going to happen?”

“We’re like fire and gunpowder, Alex. We’ve been about to blow for weeks.” Lucy took a healthy bite of her donut and waggled the box at Alex. 

Pushing off the door, Alex came closer. “So, what happens now?”

Swallowing, Lucy nibbled a smear of chocolate off her thumb, and Alex couldn’t tear her eyes away, very aware now of what those perfect, white teeth would feel like on her skin. 

Lucy smiled knowingly. “Now… we know how good it feels when we mix. I suspect we’ll do it again.”

“Is that right?” Alex took the box out of her hands and set it on the counter before caging Lucy in against it. “And when might that be, Major?”

“After last night? Any damn time you want.” Lucy smirked as Alex’s hands slid along the counter on either side of her until they were nearly nose-to-nose. “But I wouldn’t mind some dates sprinkled in between.”

“Hmm.” Alex pretended to consider it as Lucy took another bite of her donut, grinning smugly as she chewed. “So… we’re…”

“A thing?” Lucy guessed when she swallowed, looking confident. Alex nodded. “Oh yeah. We’re a thing.” She leaned in and kissed Alex with enough heat to make Alex’s legs tremble. “If you want to be.”

“I want,” Alex promised. She tangled her fingers in Lucy’s shirt, tugging lightly and urging Lucy to return to the bedroom. “I definitely want.”


End file.
